thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Space Native
The Space Native is a Mech Armour piloted by Roxan first encountered in Stage 24 and subsequently at Stage 60, where it was enhanced. It's stronger counterpart is the Native Evolutional Species , which can be fought at Stage 64. Appearance First Form At this point, the Space Native looks like a blue-winged caterpillar which is creamy white in colour, with a long abdomen and red-slitted eyes. Second Form After having its blue health bar depleted, the Space Native will shed 2 shell pieces along its sides, allowing its wings to expand. Its abdomen then shortens, and six dark green, red tipped legs sprout from its revealed body. Green markings appear on its wings, and two hairy, green antennae sprout from its head. This process can be considered metamorphosis from a caterpillar to a moth, skipping the pupa stage. Attacks First form 1) The Space Native will fire 13 spiked balls in a 3x3 square formation, with a 2x2 square filling up the gaps, from its abdomen which gradually increase in size, firing them straight down and doing it thrice in three different locations. 2) The Space Native will fire many separate bullets in a rough streaming pattern while moving along the breadth of the screen. 3) The Space Native will fire streams of bullets above it, which will come downwards at high speeds. Second form 1) The Space Native's spiked ball attacks are now fired in a different pattern: it can either shoot them once south, then once south-east and south-west; or it could add a roughly horizontal stream of spiked balls while doing the above. 2) The Space Native will vibrate its wings, materializing bullets at its wing level, which will travel downwards at different speeds. 3) The Space Native's legs will glow and fire 5 bullet streams at the player's current location. 4) The Space Native will use its legs to fire many streams of bullets along the length of the screen. It can also combine this attack with the second one. Strategies This Mech Armour is likely to be the first boss players find extremely challenging due to the wide range of it's attacks and the short reaction time you are given to dodge them. Your skills will be put to the test here. Don't be scared to try a few practice runs to dodge specific attacks, especially his streaming bullets as it's blindspots can be difficult to see the first time around. Many of this mech armor's attacks are easily avoidable if perdicted, such as maintaining a long distance between you and the ship and following it closely. It is recommended to save your Overload for it's second phase, but not absoultely necessary as the first phase's attacks are generally less threatening. In its second form, one has to be a lot more careful and must remain calm as it is very easily to be overwhelmed. Plan ahead to plot good paths through it's falling bullets, find good spots to slip through the ever-expanding spiked maces and watch out for streams of bullets that can blanket the screen. Although unable to completely obliterate you with any one attack, it relies on it's threatening appearance and it's overwhelming attacks to cause the player to panic and react recklessly. '''DONT BE INTIMIDATED. '''This boss is perhaps the first challenging boss in the game, but with practice and planning,this Mech Armour is beatable and gives the player experience for the harder bosses. Category:Space Native Category:Natve Evoloutional Species Category:Boss Category:Boss Mode Category:Bosses Category:Endless Mode Category:Cygnus Category:Mech Armour Category:Boss Ships